


Love

by Donowave



Series: Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donowave/pseuds/Donowave
Summary: Love, a wonderful thing to give and to receive
Series: Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316816
Kudos: 1





	Love

Love, a wonderful thing to give and to receive, 

To be graced by the Goddess of love, 

The most powerful gift 

Any deity can give to mankind

Our knees fall weak at 

The thought of the simplest of desires

During the long days and lonely nights 

To bask in the comfort of 

A lover’s embrace

Charmed smiles,

Faint touches and comforting gazes,

A twinkle in heartfelt eyes,

Our hearts melt at the smallest of affections

The desire to hold and kiss 

To be held and kissed

In the cold mornings and warm nights

Romance 

Between past lovers and current ones

Close and far

Oh, to be loved and to be kissed

Underneath the moonlight and stars

Love, as powerful as it can be, 

Is a dangerous thing

Often misused and abused

At the cost of you and I

Warped and twisted

Into something bitter

Into something foul

To make us swear to never

Love again

Oh, how we yearn

When the familiarity 

Of loneliness and bitter feelings,

To shed tears of betrayal and jealousy

To remember of the bittersweet memories

Of departed lovers and missed opportunities 

Of old and new

The despair of the thought and fear of being alone

All of because you were you

Oh, the things you would do

For Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad loser hours all day, every day.


End file.
